


But It Ended with a Chicken

by Shadowed_Voices



Series: Oneshots of Dubious Quality [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: I have no idea, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Voices/pseuds/Shadowed_Voices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is sure where it started, but it ends with a chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It Ended with a Chicken

No one is exactly sure what happened. One minute they were fighting Basilisk - and seriously? A freaking Basilisk? What about Beacon Hills attracts so many monsters? First werewolves and hunters and kanimas and demons and now a Basilisk? What's next, a vampire?

But anyway. They were all in the woods trying to keep the Basilisk from entering town a killing pretty much everyone when the universe... hiccuped. Or, that is the only word Stiles can come up for it. Lydia probably would have been able to come up with something better, but she wasn't part of the universe hiccup. Which is sort of worrying. Because, she was there too, when they were fighting the Basilisk. She was with Allison in the trees trying to figure out where to shoot the stupid lizard. Which reminds him, Allison isn't here either. And Danny, who was in the Jeep, is not here.

The Jeep is here. Peter is here. Peter is here _standing_ on the Jeep which, that is just not allowed.

Here being a field in the middle of nowhere with, now that he checks, no cell service. Also, Stiles is holding a chicken.

"Well, this is interesting," Peter drawls. Because, why shouldn't Peter drawl? Stiles has yet to figure out how to change 'sarcastic' into a verb, so until then, Peter drawls. "May I inquire as to why you are holding a chicken?" He look politely interested and is  _not getting off the Jeep._ Seriously, he is just standing there in stupid designer clothes as if it is perfectly natural to appear on the hood of a car in the middle of nowhere when the pack was fairly certain that he had left the country. State at least. But noooooooo.

Something moves at the edge of his vision and Stiles turns wildly, swinging the chicken around as a weapon. Mostly all this does is create a lot of noise, but he's not paying attention to that. Because there is a huge, black dog, no, _wolf_ slowing levering itself out of the long grass. Has Stiles been less freaked out by  _oh hey WOLF!!_ he might say is looks grumpy and a little dazed, but  _oh hey WOLF!_

In fact, there are a bunch of wolves starting to stand up from the grass, most of them still lanky with youth and that fluffy brown and black one looks a little like Scott.

Scott. That wolf is Scott. Which means - a quick headcount proves it. All the 'wolves, Derek, Erica, Scott, Boyd, and Issac, are now actual wolves.  Except for Peter. Fucking Peter man.

Wait, are they actual wolves or do they still think like people? Is Peter still a werewolf? Will the pack stop Peter from horribly murdering Stiles now that they are all in canine form? Will Peter kill everyone? Is Peter going to take over the world with a wolf army comprised if the unfortunately changed members of his previous pack?

Scott-wolf whines and bumps into Stiles' knee.

"I'm fine, dude," he reassures and turns back - why did he take his eyes off Peter anyway? - to find Peter  _still standing on his fucking car._

What the hell, Peter!

"What the hell, Peter!"

"I must say, I do now know how this happened," the murderous dick drawls, smiling his creepy-pedophile-uncle smile.

Stiles feels like snarling, 'wolf or not. He wants to snarl. He snarls. " _Not the point!"_ Derek growls, because, apparently that is supposed to be the point, but whatever! Peter isn't standing on  _his_ car! "Get off my car!"

"I quite like it up here. Keeps me away from the, ah,  _animals."_

Stiles scowls. He glances down at Scott. Glances over at Derek. Sees the much abused chicken still dangling from his hand.

He throws the chicken at Peter.


End file.
